Night Moves
by DeadManHBK
Summary: What happens when Melissa stays the night with Alan to help him with his night terrors?


Melissa could feel herself slipping off into slumber, when she suddenly noticed Alan moving around restlessly. Getting up onto her elbows, she turned on the bedside lamp and glanced over at him. His eyebrows were burrowed, and as his head thrashed about he mumbled incoherently.

"No…no…" he grumbled, making noises of disapproval in the back of his throat.

"Alan?" she said, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked in her direction, a glassy look in his eyes as he frowned at her. "Alan, are you okay?" Melissa added, lightly shaking him, when he suddenly got out of the bed. A jolt of panic hit her as she watched him walk out of the room, and quickly gathering her thoughts she got out of bed as well and followed him. When she found Alan in the living room, she cautiously walked up behind him, not wanting to startle him. Once more mumbling incoherently, he began to pull on the patio doors in an attempt to walk outside. "Alan, let's go back to bed," she quietly commented, lightly touching his shoulder, and gave a small cry of surprise when he suddenly slammed his fists against the doors.

"No!" he yelled repeatedly, pounding at the doors.

Her heart racing, Melissa screamed inwardly at herself to think fast. "Hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay," she tried to reassure him, and gently pulled on him in an attempt to get him to back away. Once more grabbing the door handles, he yanked hard at them, making her fear he would break them. "Alan, shh, everything is okay," she added, keeping her voice low and calm, and thankfully when she again pulled on him, this time he backed away.

His breathing labored, Alan crumpled to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. "Don't go…please don't go…" he quietly begged.

Kneeling next to him, she wrapped her arms around him, immediately noticing his entire body trembling. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, softly rocking him as she ran a hand through his hair. For a long moment, they simply sat there in silence, until she finally pulled back. "Let's go back to bed," she stated, and helping him up she led him back into the bedroom.

Once they were settled, Melissa found herself unable to fall asleep, too on edge from the events which had just conspired. Looking over, she watched Alan as he slept, admiring how peaceful he looked as he slept. How had she not noticed before what a handsome man he was? She could not help but to stare at him as he slept, studying the way his pale eyelashes brushed against his cheeks and how tempting his lips looked slightly parted. What was happening to her? He was NOT her type…and yet, there was something so uniquely seductive about him…

When he started once more moving about, she feared he would attempt to go outside for a second time. Without thinking, she leaned forward, and alternated between softly shushing him and kissing his forehead. Her gentle reassurances managed to quiet him down, and letting out a sigh he eventually grew still. Still finding sleep impossible to find, Melissa continued to simply watch Alan, and found the longer she did so the more the lust she felt for him grew, until she was rubbing her thighs together to attempt to ease the burning desire throbbing in her loins.

When it finally got to be too much, a sudden boldness overcame her, and without thinking twice she stripped down to her undergarments before straddling his waist. She gave a soft sigh at the feel of his warm body pressed intimately against her, and leaning down she pressed light kisses over his face, before finally capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. It did not take long for him to begin to wake, and when he gave a soft groan as his hands entangled in her hair, she knew he was fully alert.

When she pulled back, the surprise on his face was evident. "Melissa, what…what are you doing?"

"I thought that was obvious," she quipped, lightly biting her lip as she smirked at him.

He continued to stare up at her with a bewildered expression. "I mean…why? The last I knew, you weren't remotely interested in me this way."

She shrugged. "Things change," she replied simply, and went to once more kiss him when he gently stopped her.

"Melissa, I'm…flattered by all of this, and believe me – the attraction is mutual. However, I just…this doesn't feel right."

Melissa responded by grabbing him through his boxers, making him let out a muffled groan. "I can make it feel very right," she murmured, giving him a squeeze.

Alan gritted his teeth, trying hard to keep his self control. "Sex between co-workers can be a very messy thing," he commented.

Leaning back down, she licked the shell of his ear, making him shudder. "I like messy," she whispered, and it was at this something within him snapped. Turning his face, he captured her lips with his in another kiss, taking her face in his hands as he did so. Kissing her deeply, he arched his hips up into her, letting her feel his growing arousal.

"My my, this is quite the little number you have on," Alan commented when she pulled back, admiring the lacy, light blue bra and panty set she had on. "This is much more appealing than the track suit you came to bed in."

"I had hoped you would approve," Melissa replied with a grin, rubbing shamelessly against his length.

"Mm, I very much approve. However, I'm curious as to what is hiding underneath," he stated, toying with one of her bra straps.

"Are you, now?"

"Indeed, I am. I think you'd be much more comfortable without it," he replied, and with a giggle she hopped off his lap and out of bed.

Swaying her hips to a song only she could hear, Melissa moved seductively, running her hands over her body as she did so. His heart pounding loudly in his ears, Alan watched her intently, his hands begging to wander where hers did. When she reached around to her back, he held his breath in anticipation, anxiously waiting her next move. Pausing, she simply looked at him for a moment, and finally having mercy she in one swift motion unclasped her bra and let it sink to the floor. Turning her back to him, she then bent forward and slowly pulled her panties down her slender legs, fully exposing herself to his hungry gaze.

Alan muttered a curse under his breath. "You are magnificent," he commented once she was facing him again, and crooked a finger at her. Giving another grin, she crawled her way back up him, stopping when she reached his waist.

"What do we have here?" Melissa said in a coy manner, lightly caressing his inner thighs.

"Reach in and find out," he replied in that low pitch which always made her clit tingle, and wasting no time she immediately undid the opening of his boxers, freeing him from his cloth restraint.

"Holy shit, Alan," she said quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes. He simply chuckled in response.

When he saw her settling between his thighs, he gently stopped her. "Oh, no you don't."

She looked up at him with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"I will not allow this to be a one-sided event, now get that tight little ass up here," he commanded, making a shiver run up her spine. Melissa moved further up, but before he could get her where he wanted her, she stopped. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just…I want to feel your skin on mine," she explained in an almost shy manner.

Alan could not help but to grin at this. "All you had to do was ask," he said, and swiftly removed his shirt before grabbing her.

She gave a squeak of surprise when he pulled her up him, and bit her lip when he maneuvered her to where she was kneeling over his face and facing away from him. She gasped when he pulled her thighs further apart, opening her even more to him, and moaned softly when she felt his hot tongue on her clit. Panting with need, she leaned down and took as much of his engorged cock as she could down her throat. The two of them moved together fluidly, their actions mirroring one another in intensity. She gave a muffled moan when he eased a thick digit inside her, and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock she started bobbing her head more enthusiastically.

"Oh fuck," she cried out when he inserted a second one, and biting her lip hard she pumped her hand in fast jerks over his cock as he finger-fucked her. She gave a small whimper when he pulled his hand away, and quickly followed it with a moan when his tongue once more found her clit, her eyes rolling back as her hips moved against him. When she felt a pressure beginning to build, she took him back into her mouth, muffling her noises of pleasure with his cock. Suddenly, it exploded in white hot throbs, the intensity of her climax making her thighs tremble. Once it finally passed, she took him back out of her mouth. "God, you're good at that," she gasped as she stroked him, making him once more chuckle. "Alan, please…"

"Please what?" he asked, finally pulling back.

"I…you…your cock…" she stated, unable to for a coherent sentence.

Alan grinned in an amused manner at this. "What about my cock?"

"I need it. I need you. I need you to fuck me," she finally got out, and managed to wiggle out of his grip. Before he could react, she was once more straddling his waist, and as he looked up at her he could not help but to notice how beautiful she looked with wild hair and swollen lips.

"I believe you are the one about to fuck me," he said with a smirk, but that smirk quickly left his face when she suddenly sank down onto him.

"I think you're right," she replied, flashing a grin as she moved leisurely over him. Her eyes slipping shut, she rolled her hips into his, starting out slow. He watched her intently, studying every little detail about her in that moment. She was so intoxicating…so addictive… Unable to help himself, he firmly grasped her hips, and forced her to move at a much faster pace, making her cry out. Gritting his teeth, he began to flex his hips up into her, bringing their motions just short of frantic. "God, Alan, you are amazing, please don't stop," she begged, her nails digging into his chest.

"You're mine," he suddenly growled, scratching at her thighs as his eyes burned into her with a fiery lust.

"What?"

"You're mine, Melissa." Unable to form words, she simply nodded. "Say it. Say it, Melissa. You. Are. Mine."

"I…I'm yours…" she panted, that delicious coil beginning to form. "I'm yours…I'm…I'm…oh god, Alan!" Feeling her squeeze him so tightly is what ended him, and grunting loudly he came long and hard within her, the two of them collapsing onto the tangled sheets. For a long moment they laid there in silence, the only sound that of their labored breathing. "Wow," she sighed, rolling over onto her back.

"Mm, indeed," he murmured, making her giggle. He stared up at the ceiling, before glancing over at her. "Thank you for the sexual gratification. It was much needed."

She looked back at him, and they shared a grin. "With the way you made me come, I should be thanking you as well," she replied, and it was his turn to chuckle. "I can't remember the last time I had sex that was that good."

His eyes scanning over her nude form, he could feel his lust rekindling. "I can tell you the next time you will, if you'd like."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" He nodded. "Well then please, do tell."

Before she knew it, he was suddenly over her. "How about I show you, instead?" he murmured, and leaned down to kiss her heatedly, the night far from over between them…


End file.
